digital_artfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TwilightWoF/Twi's Art Tips 3! Human Faces
Hello everyone! Today I will be discussing how to draw manga faces. I know some people have trouble with faces (trust me, I used to), so here we are. First off, it's not that complicated. Here are the steps for manga: 1. Draw a round-ish oval. Make sure both sides are balanced. 2. Draw a straight line down the center, and then draw two sloping lines on either side of the face. The lines should create about half of the face's length (the oval is the top half). The lines should meet at the center line to form a chin. For females, the chin should not be too sharp, but the chin is generally sharper than male chins. Remember to make everything symmetrical. 3. Divide the face into three sections. The first line should be at the base of the roundish-oval made in the first step. The second dividing line should be in the middle of the first line and the chin. 4. Sketch out the eyes. There are plenty of tutorials out there, and its difficult to describe in words. Feel free to style them yourselves, just make sure they aren't too big! They should be in between the two lines, and should be symmetrical (usually). 5. Draw the nose (usually a little tilted "L" will do) where the first dividing line and the oval meet. It should be the perfect center of the face, but slightly below the eyes. 6. Draw the mouth. It should be halfway between the bottom of the nose and the bottom of the chin. Keep it simple, and don't make the lips too full. 7. The ears should be made at about eye level, on the sides of the head. 8. The hair. Every character's hair is unique, so all you have to do is keep in mind where the hair is coming from. There should be a particular line/spot where most hair comes from, and it will flow outwards. Practice is key to this, and I'd also suggest looking at references. After that, just clean up your sketch, and make a separate layer above it to create the lineart! Once you are done with the lineart, make another layer below the lineart, and use a dark gray pen to do the shading. Set the layer with shading to "Multiply". On a layer above the multiply layer and below the lineart, start coloring! That's about it for today, but if you have trouble, keep these rules in mind: -The distance between the bottom of the nose and the eyebrows is (usually) equal to the distance between the chin and the bottom of the nose. -The bottom of the lips is halfway between the bottom of the nose and the chin (in a neutral position or a slight smile). -The top of the lips is halfway between the bottom of the lips and the bottom of the nose. -The width of the mouth is 1/3 the width of the face. -The gap between the eyes is equal to one eye. Those above rules also apply to realistic faces too! Practice always makes perfect, so don't give up. Twi out! Category:Blog posts